The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program.
For example, a CT (computed tomography) apparatus (or a CT system; hereinafter, the same) that utilizes X-rays output from an X-ray source or an apparatus (or a system; hereinafter, the same) having a tomosynthesis function that utilizes X-rays is widely used in the medical field, for example.
Further, technology is also being developed that will be based on parallel beam X-rays as the X-rays output from an X-ray source. An example of technology for creating a tomosynthesis image by making parallel X-rays be incident a plurality of times on a target at differing angles is described in JP-A-2009-25296, for example.